Stealing Soul's Things
by Rinny-chan0218
Summary: Maka stole Soul's phone and he's pretty hell bent on getting it back


**Hey guys! Sorry for not being around in a while but good news...**

**I'M BACK! I'm hhoping to get more reviews on this story and if I do, I'll post it as more than just a one-shot. I may need ideas for the other chapters so if you have any ideas you want to share, feel free to share. Anyways... show the love and REVIEW!**

**Weapon and Meister: Stealing Soul's Things (Brings All the Kinky Sex)**

**"Maka have you seen my phone?" Soul yelled from his room. **

**"No I haven't seen it." Maka yelled from the counter. She was sitting cross-legged, playing with Soul's phone. He had set her name as the password and Maka was contentedly typing in the letters and then clicking the little side button to lock the screen before doing it all over again. For some odd reason, it gave her a little excited rush, to know that she was special eneugh to be a password. **

**Soul sighed in frustration, throwing down the pile of clothes he had just picked up to look under. His eyes wandered around the messy room. He was definently not going to find it in here. **

**There was a tiny giggle from Maka. She had to have it. She stole it on a regular basis now just to piss him off. **

**_That little punk. _Soul thought to himself. Now to get it back. **

**Soul stormed down the hallway. When he reached Maka,he held out his hand. "Give me my phone."**

**Maka didn't even look up. "Nope." She said**

**Soul tried one more time. "Maka. Give me my damn phone. Now."**

**Maka grinned, uncrossing her legs. For a second, Soul thought that he had won, but instead, Maka promptly sat on his phone. **

**So she wants to play it that way...**

**Soul came closer until he was between her legs. Maka leaned down and their lips met. While she was distracted, Soul's slender fingers wormed themselves between her and the counter. Maka broke the kiss and shifted all her weight atop his phone. **

**"I will pinch your ass." Soul threatened.**

**Maka just shrugged and he pinched her. Hard. **

**Maka yelped. She didnt really expect him to really do it. Soul grinned and did it again.**

**"Come on baby, give it up."**

**"You only call me that when you want something. "**

** "I want you."**

** "I thought you wanted your phone?"**

** "Yeah but you're my bonus prize. " **

**His hands traveled from her cute little ass to her bare thighs and Maka tensed. He went higher and she stopped breathing. **

**"Soul..." she warned, but it turned into a moan when his fingers began rubbing against her panty covered core. Soul moved back to the top of her legs, but Maka grabbed his wrist, guiding him back. He rubbed her again and Maka pressed his fingers hard into herself. She moaned again and, taking it as his cue, Soul slipped a finger beneath her panties.**

**Maka was already wet. Or well, more like soaked. She arched her back, silently begging. When Soul pulles away, Maka whimpered. **

**"You like that?" Soul asked and she bit her lip and nodded.**

**"Want me to do it again?" She nodded once more. **

**"Give me my phone and I'll keep playing with you."**

**Maka reached beneath herself and retrieved his cellular device. She thrust it into his hand and blushed as he grinned. **

**"Good girl. " Soul said, kissing her forehead and then setting his phone down on the table behind him. **

**Maka kissed him again, breaking away for barely a moment to get his shirt off. It got thrown across the kitchen, hit the refrigerator door and landed in a heap on the linoleum along with a few knocked over magnets. His pants were discarded in a similar fashion. **

**Soul had her clothes off just as fast. Transforming one hand into a scythe, he slipped the blade beneath her sweater, catching the wire of her bra. In one heave, both pieces of clothing were mangled beyond repair. Maka didn't mind. She knew Soul would take her shopping later. **

**Maka wrapped her legs around him, pressing his body hard into hers. Soul kissed her neck, trailing down along the dip in her chest and then back up. **

**"What are you going to do to me?" Maka asked softly.**

**"Naughty things for a naughty girl." Came the husky reply.**

**"Make me scream?" **

**He dug his nails into her hips, drawing her closer. "Sweetheart, Imma fuck you senseless."**

**"Hurry Soul. I-I need you."**

**Soul laughed, raising her above the counter a little to work her skirt and panties off. His mouth watered when he caught sight of her glittering wet sex. He wanted nothing more than to ravish her alive right here on this counter, but he knew to be patient and work her over a bit.**

**Maka traced her fingers across his chest, moving down to the waistband of his boxers and sliding them off to free his errection. **

**Maka went back up, lighting the tip of her finger along the scar that ran diagnally across his torso, shoulder to hip. Soul shivered at her touch, taking her hand and placing it onto his hot steel. Maka worked her magic, gently stroking him with caution until he practically whimpered. **

**"What?" Maka teased.**

**"You know what." Soul replied through gritted teeth. "Stop teasing me."**

**She leaned in close "It's what I live for."**

**Soul yanked her head back by her hair, causing her hand to tighten around his member. He groaned, arm once again transforming into a blade. He pressed it to her throat. Maka raised an eyebrow.**

**"You planning on cutting me or something?" She asked skeptically. **

**Soul grinned, moving the scythe arm from her neck to her inner thigh. Maka gasped when he pressed down, not hard eneugh to make her bleed, just barely so that there was now an angry red whelp. Leaning down, he gently kissed the spot before sucking and biting. Maka cried out, but he refused to let up until she was practically begging for him to stop.**

**Maka hissed in pain as he removed his mouth from her leg. She grabbed his hair as hard as she could. Soul winced.**

**"That hurt." Maka said, her voice dangerously low.**

**"You know you liked it." Soul said, baring his teeth. Maka yanked his hair again.**

**He dipped his head once more, latching onto her outer lips. His hands gripped her thighs, spreading her harshly. Soul's tongue parted her soaking slit, darting around and carressing her clitoris. Maka threw her head back andmewled. He fed on her cries (and on her womanhood). She thrashed violently while Soul, undaunted, swallowed up the secretions that spilled profusly into his awaiting mouth.**

**When he was finished with her, he wiped his mouth and grinned. Maka was quiet, trying to catch her breath. **

**"You're delicious" Soul whispered, licking his lips.**

**"Is that so?" She asked, smirking. Her nails raked across his ribcage and he moaned. She did it again, leaving marks this time. When Maka looked down, she saw a trickle of precum leaking slowly from the tip of his penis. **

**Soul glared at her, but Maka ignored him, reaching with one delicate finger to collect some of the wetness. She brought it close to her face, as if inspecting the contents and then her mouth closed around the finger and Soul nearly died right there. He stared at her and she blushed and looked away. Soul tilted her chin up to look into her eyes.**

**"That," he said, voice breaking. "Was the most sexiest, most arousing thing I have ever seen in my entire life. "**

**She smiled " you haven't seen anything yet."**

**Taking her whole hand this time, Maka coated her fingers with his juices before slipping her index finger between her legs. She moaned loudly and at this point, Soul was absolutely sure he had died and gone to heaven. If he wasn't so cool, he was sure he'd have a nosebleed right now. **

**Another finger went in and he couldn't stand it any longer. She was practically begging to be brutally fucked and he was more than happy to do the honors. Soul's dick was throbbing painfully. He needed to make love to this girl before she decided to pull another cock teasing trick.**

**Soul lifted her into his arms, allowing her legs to encircle his waist. He slowly lowered Maka down onto his awaiting errection. She barely winced as he pierced her with his hardened manhood. Once he was fully sheathed in her, Maka began gyrating her hips. Each rotation brought wave after wave of pleasure. After a few moments, Soul wrapped his arms tightly around Maka's bare body and dropped gingerly to his knees. He bit her neck and she clawed his back as he layed her on the floor, sprawling out across her. **

**Soul slid out of her, only to thrust back in. He hooked her legs over his shoulders, hitting her harder. Maka's breasts quivered as he pounded her again and again. She reached her climax first, shrieking at the top of her lungs. Soul was not far behind. He shuddered slightly and his hot seed spilled inside of her, filling Maka with burning passion. Sweat coated their bodies and dripped from their hair as Soul wretched himself out of her and collapsed. Maka was quiet, trying to catch her breath.**

**"I should really. ...steal your...stuff more...often."**


End file.
